A Little Bump in the Road
by Applauze
Summary: When Sirius and Mrs. Weasley decide to drive Harry to the safe house, they assume that nothing would go wrong, but when a bump in the road diverts their actions, they have to figure out what to do next and how to get to safety without attracting Voldemort. Modern AU.


The five of them had no idea what they were thinking when they decided to take Muggle transportation instead of using their brooms. Professor McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Sirius, Dumbledore and Harry were all riding in a car to meet up with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, which had stopped at a hideout at the outskirts of London. They were driving through the countryside and on a road that was a tad bit bumpy.

"For goodness sakes, Albus! Why couldn't we have used the brooms?" Minerva asked while holding onto the car handle for dear life. "I can't take much more of this road!"

"Relax, Minerva." Dumbledore replied. "A few bumps in the road won't hurt us."

"A few? A few! You call this a few?! There are more bumps in this road than what is on Flich's back and trust me, I've seen my fair share of it more than once."

"To actually correct you, professor, those bumps are called potholes."

"I'm assume that Ms. Granger told you that, Mr. Potter. She's very smart, especially for taking Muggle Studies. Perhaps a bit too smart at times, but one of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever seen."

"I just don't understand why we couldn't use the brooms? I mean, Harry is of age, there would be no trace of him." Sirius implied.

"We can't take no chances." Dumbledore replied. "Harry's life is in danger here. Do you really want to put him in a terrible situation, Sirius?"

"I just don't understand why I don't get to drive." Mrs. Weasley added. "I thought I did pretty good last time."

"Molly, wrecking into a tree and nearly falling off of a cliff isn't really my standard of good driving."

"Sirius, if you hadn't been distracting me, I wouldn't have wrecked. At least Arthur and Percy took care of the damage real quickly and at least Umbridge never found out."

"You had no idea how much trouble we went through just to get rid of the car! You could have killed Harry and Voldemor-"

"Don't use that name!"

"Don't shout at me, woman! As I was saying, if Harry had gotten killed, Voldemort would have declared it to be a victory for the Dark Arts and he would have overtook the Ministry."

While all of this was going on, Harry sat in between Dumbledore and McGonagall while Mrs. Weasley and Sirius was going at it. Harry wished that his life hadn't accumulated to this. He sometimes wondered why he was the chosen one for Voldemort, not Neville or some other kid. Harry longed to have a normal life, but normal was out of the equation. It was times like these that he wanted James or Lily to be alive, to be able to go to his parents and ask for their advice.

"Don't worry Harry. It's a part of their common nature to argue like two frogs that are about to be ate. Just think of this for the greater good."

"Professor, do you have an idea as to how much further we have until we reach our destination."

"Oh Harry, my boy, it will be nightfall before we reach the safe house. Me and Professor McGonagall selected the best possible hideout. In fact, it was even nice of Professor Snape to help us out."

Harry just shook his head after Dumbledore had said the word Snape. How he loathed Snape, hated him to the core. Harry despised him and always insisted that Snape was a double agent for Voldemort, something that most members of the Order called preposterous.

"Potter, we have made sure that you are well protected. That's why Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley was sent to he house first since we knew that if the three of you went together, you could be attacked." McGonagall implied while looking out the window.

"I know, but I don't like the fact that Sirius and Mrs. Weasley are arguing. I wish they would learn not to butt heads."

"Potter, I may not be Lily or James, but if you ever feel like that they let you down, come and talk to me. I've always made sure that you were well protected at Hogwarts."

"Professor McGonagall is right, Harry." Dumbledore added. "We do so much to make sure that you are safe and besides, you seem to like us very well. Most students would rather avoid the professors, but you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger tend to cling to us."

"Well, I wouldn't call it clingy, sir."

"Ah. Well, what would you call it?"

Before Harry could answer, a loud noise was heard, as if a bomb had went off. Sirius and Molly grabbed the stirring wheel and swirled it from one side of the road to the other. Molly and Sirius were so busy trying to get control, that they crashed into a bridge and tumbled down a hill. Everyone in the car thought that they was going to die so fear rose thought the car, but when it landed sideways in a river, for a moment, it seemed that all hope wasn't lost.

"Is everyone alright?" Sirius asked. After everyone nodded their head yes, Sirius to use his wand to loosen the seatbelt and to smash the car windows when Proefesor McGonagall shouted,

"You can't use the wand! Voldemort would be able to track us and find Harry!"

"Alright, Minerva. If we can't use wand, than how in damnation are we going to get out of this car!"

"Can we please not argue about this?" Molly asked.

"I wouldn't be the one talking."

"And what does that mean, Sirius?"

"This has turned out to be a repeat of last time!"

"Ok, just shut up!" Harry yelled. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Arguing is not going to get us anyway. I say we work together to get out of this jam, before it kills us, and we'll go from there. Professor, what do you think?"

"Harry, you're right. If we don't work together, we'll all sink to the bottom and we'll know how much fun Bellatrix has when she get's her hands on a dead corpse."

Everyone shivered at Dumbledore's words, knowing the terror that Bellatrix Lestrange had with dead corpses and her fascination with the coldness of their rotting flesh. Quickly putting that out of their minds, they set forward of doing the task. Unbuckling the seatbelts was easy, but the glass was impossible to break until Mrs. Weasley used enough force to shatter all of the car windows.

"What? You didn't know that I could do that? Of course Arthur knew, henceforth why he knew not to bother me when I was pregnant."

"As much as I would love to hear that story, Mrs. Weasley." Harry implied. "We need to get out of this car."

"Right you are, Harry."

Everyone climbed out, slowly, before the car fell into the river and was submerged into a watery grave. Not one person didn't have a scratch on them since all five were modestly injured, but still had enough function to get around.

"What are we going to do now?!" Professor McGonagall shouted to sky while shaking her fist in anger, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?!"

"Professor, calm down. Just calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down! You expect me to calm down! We could have been killed and this wouldn't have occurred if those two monkey brains hadn't caused all of this. What was you two thinking of arguing over the wheel. I had suggested that Potter drive, but you two raised a storm over that and look what it lead us to."

"So are you saying that it's our fault?" Sirius and Molly asked.

"That's what I'm saying."

"Now, now." Dumbledore calmly said while waving his hands in the air. "There's no need for the three of us to argue about this. While Harry stood by, lost in his own thoughts, I came up with a plan that could help all of us out."

"And what would that be, professor?"

"Good thing that you asked, Harry. I suggest that we just start walking. Who knows when we'll find the hideout, but it'd be braver instead of standing around here and risk captured from Voldemort's supports, considering that we're on the run."

"Walking? Do these shoes look like they're made for walking?" Mrs. Weasley asked while she flopped down onto the ground and kicked her feet into the air.

"Ah, shut up Molly." Sirius replied.

Mrs. Weasley was wanting to give a nasty reply, but the look on Harry's face said otherwise. So she decided that keeping her mouth shut would be the best option and to just start walking. So the five of them slowly walking along, some limping, some crying and some complaining. They went through this since magic was out of the question.

* * *

It was several hours before they finally found the hideout. Darkness surrounded them, with no light coming from the sky. The wind had a chill that made all of them freeze and numb. When they finally reached the house, Sirius banged at the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." A familiar voice said. Harry recognized the voice as Professor Snape's familiar cold hearted voice.

When the door opened, Snape stood there, in a state of shock.

"What happened? You all seem as if someone attacked you, even you Dumbledore."

"Well, let's just say that we had an 'accident' of sorts." McGonagall stated while holding up her tartan robe, stained with blood.

"Did the Dark Lord attack you?" Snape asked.

"No Snape, Voldemort didn't attack us." Dumbledore replied. "Some incidents are better unexplained. However, I can assure you that Harry is not injured in any form and that a night of rest and we'll all be well."

"Oh." Snape stated while the look on his face became a gloomy one. "Well, are you going to stand there or are you coming in?"

The group slowly walked into the door, but before Harry entered, Snape stopped him.

"You're lucky to be alive Potter. If another accident had happened, you might have ended up dead. I would suggest that you'd be careful who you travel with next time."

"I would have been careful if you had only allowed me to select Ron an-"

"Picking Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger was, and is, out of the question, Potter. When we get back to Hogwarts, twenty points from Gryffindor. Do I make myself clear?"

"No, I-"

"What did you say, Potter?" Snape asked.

"I said, yes sir." Harry said with a bit of venom in him voice.

"Ah yes, that's more like it." Snape replied while walking off and leaving Harry standing there. Harry just walked inside and walked into a room where he saw his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, sitting on a sofa.

"Ron! Hermione!"

"Harry! Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried sick about you." Hermione shouted while jumping to her feet and hugging Harry.

"I'm fine Hermione! A little scratched and bruised up, but I'll be fine in no time."

"Blimey, what happened to ya mate?" Ron asked while patting his back.

"Do you really want to know, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do."

Harry paused for a moment before taking a deep breath. "All I'm saying is that your mother is a bad driver and I wouldn't want to be in a car with her."

Ron looked at Harry, looked at Hermione and was lost. Hermione gave a little wink at Harry since she already knew the answer and the both of them waited and waited for poor Ron to come up with the right answer, but he failed miserably and eventually gave up in frustration.

As Harry laid down to rest, he actually mumbled a thank you to Mrs. Weasley for crashing since it made something inside of him change for the greater good.

* * *

 **Ah yes, my first Harry Potter oneshot is done! This came from a writing challenge from signelchan and** **it had to be over five people driving in a car and it get stuck AU. Well, I change it a little bit to suit my needs, but the overall idea was still there. Originally, Snape was going to be in Harry's place and I had serious thoughts of rewriting the whole story, but I liked where it was so I kept Harry in and moved Snape toward the end. I do apologize in advance if some of the characters were OOC, since I'm still working on writing them down quite well and I hope that eventually, I can write them pretty well.**

 **Again, thank you to my friends who gave me the challenge. I think you'll love this and I hope we can do another one sometime soon.**

 **Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


End file.
